


Glimpses

by kazkazooz



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dimension Travel, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, My First Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazkazooz/pseuds/kazkazooz
Summary: [One-shot/Ficlet Collection]1.Misty Mauve:So this is what her ceiling looks like.Peter muses as he lies on MJ’s bed.2.Mirage: MJ saves Peter. Spider-Man saves MJ. Pretty typical stuff…or is it?3.Red is Your Color: a continuation of Misty Mauve (smut)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. Misty Mauve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of poorly written AUs that no one has ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Tatsuro Yamashita - Misty Mauve](https://youtu.be/bIuf_1Mymsc).

_ So this what her ceiling looks like. _ Peter muses as he lies on MJ’s bed.

His heart’s still racing, not only from the passionate sex he just had with her seconds ago, but also because of what he plans to tell her when she comes out of the bathroom.

_ I really like you. _

Which seems ridiculously obvious, but he hasn’t told her yet.

Because they’re not boyfriend and girlfriend, just best friends who have really great sex together and decided to have some fun without labeling each other.

_ Friends with benefits _ , is what he believes how people would describe the nature of their relationship.

But he wants more. He has wanted more ever since junior year of high school. Too bad that right before the moment he finally had the guts to break up with Gwen, MJ started dating Brad, who turned out to be a jealous and possessive jerk. After the nasty breakup between him and MJ, she didn’t want to start anything serious. So Peter did what he’s best at: being a good friend and listening to her rants about patriarchy, racism, capitalism or just about anything wrong with the society. He really likes to listen to her talk, anyway.

And apparently MJ loved that. Turned on by it, even. Otherwise he couldn’t really find any explanation for MJ tackling him mid-conversation and giving him a blow job instead of watching the rest of the movie that was still playing on his laptop back in his bedroom.

The blow job lead to him eating her out, which lead to them having sex, which further lead to them agreeing to have more sex for fun.

Maybe things would have been so much easier if he had just made it clear that he didn’t  _ just _ want to  _ have fun _ back then.

But it’s not too late now, is it? They just had sex in  _ her bed _ , which she opposed to when they first made the rules for their hookups.

She seemed pleasantly surprised by him when she answered the door, practically dragged him by his collar into her room and peeled off his clothes within seconds. The next thing he knew, she’s on top of him on her bed, stroking his dick while kissing him frantically.

Peter took all of that as good signs.

He’s still revelling in the memory of MJ moaning his name in his ear that sends shivers all over his body when she steps out of the bathroom, completely naked.

He sits right up, staring and gulping as she walks up to her closet, considering before finally picking out a set of purple satin lingerie and putting it on teasingly in front of him.

“What do you think?”

Peter feels his dick twitches a little when her thumbs lightly brushed his cheeks.

“I think you look good in anything,”  _ or nothing. _

She smiles sweetly, eyes curving into thin lines and sparkling.

His infatuation with her grows impossibly larger.

“Help me paint my nails, I can’t get it perfectly done with my clumsy left hand.”

MJ hands him a bottle of pale purple nail polish that’s previously sitting on the nightstand, then flops down onto the bed with her head positioned on his lap.

Seeing her giddily smiles up to him makes him forget they aren’t exactly dating yet. His plan of confessing his undying love for her gets pushed back on the schedule.

Now he has a mission to finish first.

“Do you think I should go with this color?”

MJ asks when they’re waiting for the nail polish to dry after he finishes the first layer, which she seems quite satisfied with.

_ Misty Mauve, _ says the tag on the bottle.

“Why not? I think it looks great on you.”

She stares at him, face inscrutable.

“Harry gave it to me.”

“Oh.”

“He asked me out.”

_ Oh. _

“Would you mind if I go out with him?”

He wants to say  _ yes _ , but he knows that MJ hated Brad’s possessive bullshit.

“I think you should do whatever you want to.”

She pauses several beats.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Find me on tumblr: [@kazkazoozoo](https://kazkazoozoo.tumblr.com/))


	2. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ saves Peter. Spider-Man saves MJ. Pretty typical stuff…or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(TW: gunshot wound. NO major character death. Somewhat Angsty.)_   
> 

Michelle Jones does not have a death wish. Her brain does not command her body to shield her unconscious boyfriend from the bullet fired from the gun in Wilson Fisk’s hand, knowing that she’s a normal human being made out of flesh, not steel, and very possibly will die if she gets shot.

But Peter is going to die if she doesn’t do it. That much she knows.

It all happens too fast: MJ steps in front of Peter and faces Fisk barely before the gunshot blasts through the air. Everything slows down from that moment on. All she can hear is the sound of blood rushing in her ears and it makes her brain all fuzzy. She’s not sure whether it’s the adrenaline or what, but she feels her heart drumming against her rib cage more than she feels pain. She even doubts whether she really gets shot or not for a split second, until she looks down at her abdomen and sees blood gushing out from the wound, dying her white shirt red.

 _So this is really happening_ , she would have said that out loud and laughed to lighten up the mood, if Peter can actually hear her.

 _Peter._ That reminds her that Fisk is still there and he’s still trying to kill Peter. Even running out of bullets now, MJ’s pretty sure that Fisk knows other ways to finish off the both of them. She panics as she sees Fisk’s giant figure approaching them, looking around and trying to find anyone for help.

But the street is empty. Everyone was either evacuated when the weird ‘earthquake’ happened or ran away when Fisk started firing bullets at Spider-Man in every direction and making a mess in this area.

_What’s the point of me taking the bullet if Peter’s getting killed anyway?_

MJ curses under her breath while trying her best to move Peter’s body, but he’s way too heavy for her to lift, not to mention Fisk just opened a hole in her torso and the wound is starting to burn.

And that’s when things start to get weird. It’s like her body is… _glitching_. Distorted images are flashing in her eyes, making her even dizzier. At first, she thinks she might be hallucinating, but she then feels a pulling sensation in her guts along with a swirl of winds beginning to form around her. Her vision goes from a colorful haze to a source of blinding strong light multiplying in brightness as it gradually fills up her entire visual field. The distant sound of the siren is the last thing her brain registers.

And then she blacks out.

* * *

MJ wakes up to the sound of the wind swooshing in her ears. The arm circling firmly around her frame feels exactly like the one that reaches out to hug her closer every night after falling asleep. The immense joy that realization brings her works as the best anesthetic for the pain.

_It’s Peter. He’s okay._

She lets out a shaky sigh that makes him notice the restoration of her consciousness.

“It’s okay, we’re almost at the hospital, hang in there.”

Hearing his soft whisper in her ear tears her up. He’s not dead, and neither is she. At least not yet.

With her head resting on his shoulder, MJ falls back asleep peacefully.

* * *

The next time MJ wakes up she's in a hospital room, alone. She sits up in an instant and scans every corner of the room, searching for Peter.

It’s dead silent except for the beeping sounds of the monitor, which is anxiety-inducing for her under the current situation. She’s just about to rip off her IV and all the sensors attached to her body to get off the bed and go looking for Peter when she hears an unfamiliar voice outside the door.

“Where did you find her?”

“Um, she kind of fell? From the sky? It doesn’t make sense to me either.” That’s Peter’s voice. MJ lies back down on her back, relaxed.

“Well, her vitals are stable now, so you can go in if you want.”

“Right. Thank you, Doctor.”

He knocks, to which MJ answers “Come in,” without thinking too much about it.

Peter enters the room, still in his Spider-Man suit, including the mask.

“You feeling better now?” The mask muffles his voice, but MJ can recognize her boyfriend even if he has ten more masks on.

She nods and makes grabby hands. He slowly walks up to her side, then she grabs his hands when they come within her reach.

He’s oddly stiff, she notices. She also notices how much that mask on his face isn’t to her liking, given that she can’t see Peter’s expression or kiss him—which she very much wants to do right now.

“Take off your mask, Peter.”

He breaks free from her grip and steps back.

“How…where did you get that name?”

MJ never hears him talk in that defensive voice with a hint of hostility towards her.

A few things quickly run through her mind: confusion, flashbacks of memories after she got shot, reassessment and realization.

_He’s not my Peter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I have a fluffy ice dance au planned but I got sidetracked and finished writing this first smh~~
> 
> You can yell at me in the comments or ask me anything on tumblr: [@kazkazoozoo](https://kazkazoozoo.tumblr.com/)


	3. Red is Your Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of Misty Mauve (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing smut so don't really know what i'm doing…anyway.

It’s as if an invisible hand is clenching and crushing his windpipe, choking him breathless and leaving him faint. Peter is trying his best not to have a breakdown as he watches MJ getting dressed up and readying for her date with Harry.

 _Don’t let her go_. The voice inside his head is begging him to stop being a pathetic wimp and do something about it.

But she has made her choice, and he’ll respect that, no matter what.

_What if she’s waiting for you to show her that you care? What if she wants you to stop her?_

All sorts of thoughts are running at full speed across his mind, paralyzing him on the spot.

MJ has finished dressing, slowly stepping closer to him until she’s only half an arm’s length away.

Her eyes skim over his face. Neither of them says a word.

It is she who breaks the silence.

“Do you like this dress? Harry gave this to me, too.” 

Peter never thought he’d dislike any clothes she wears, but here he is, fantasizing about tearing that dress into pieces.

His brain is all flooded with jealousy when MJ suddenly picks up his hands by the wrists and puts them on her waist, pulling him out of the swamp of bitterness.

“Rip it,” she says.

“…What?”

“I want you to rip this dress apart and fuck me, Peter.”

Her face is calm and her eyes are determined.

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

His hands that were only ghostly touching the fabric sinks into her soft skin, roaming up and down for a few seconds and feeling her muscles flex and relax as her breathing becomes shallower and catchier.

Then he abruptly grips the satin dress firmly in his fingers on both sides, pulling and ripping it apart a bit too easily with his superhuman strength. Hearing her chuckles that drown the sound of the fabric tearing makes something warm spreads from the core of his chest, filling his body with searing delight.

Looking into her smiley eyes that sparkle like the stars, he gravitates towards her and his lips instinctively find hers. He pulls her hips closer till it’s glued to his with one hand and holds the back of her head with the other. He draws her closer even though their bodies are already pressed together, kisses her deeper even though their tongues are already too tangled to be told apart.

MJ lets out a tiny whimper, which strikes him with a sudden realization. She usually likes to take the lead, and he welcomes and enjoys it. Normally, she would have stripped him naked and let her greedy fingers begin the exploration of his body by now. But she’s not doing any of that. Her hands only gently cling to his shoulders. Her kissing is more responsive than assertive, compares to past experiences.

He would have thought that she’s not as eager as him if it wasn't for her intense gaze. Those eyes are speaking to him, demanding him and begging him all at once.

_She wants you, Peter. She’s waiting for you…_

There are no other thoughts that could make him more delirious than the fact that MJ wants him. The most amazing and beautiful person ever _wants him_.

He gained an extensive amount of confidence from the thought, freeing him from any residual self-imposed restraints. He turns them around and pushes her down on the mattress. He pinches her clit teasingly through the slippery fabric, coaxing sweet, hot moans out of her.

“You like that, yeah?” he pants, “You want my fingers or my tongue? Tell me, Em, you gotta tell me…”

She stares up at him dreamily, hands cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss, “Fuck me with your fingers, Pete. I want to look at your face when I cum.”

He follows her order without hesitation. After swiftly gets her out of her lingerie, he starts his ministrations. With his thumb slowly rubbing her clitoris, his index finger slipping along her slit and his middle finger pumping in and out of her erratically, she soon begins to plead for more.

“I want to cum with you inside me,” she manages to get a full sentence out in between her squeaks and screams, “I’m on the pill.”

Peter doesn’t really have the capacity to hesitate or consider any other options. He rids himself of the boxer and sinks into her body.

If this isn’t what heaven is like, then he has no real desire to go there. His senses were always put into overdrive whenever they had sex, but this is different. MJ keeps their eyes locked all while her shiny lips move elegantly as his name escapes them. His heart is filled with blissful contentment by her, and he wants her to feel the same.

“Stay with me, Em. Stay with me…”

He chants lovingly in her ear when he feels her orgasm nearing, flickering her clits with his fingers. She squeals as he feels her walls clenching around his dick. He takes in all the sensory stimulation—from the sight and sound of her orgasming to the touch and heat of her body—and finally comes to the finish himself.

* * *

“Such a waste of a perfectly fine dress, I should have just told you to take it off.”

MJ eyes the pieces of cloths on the floor and says, albeit not sounding pitiful at all.

“That purple doesn’t suit you anyway.” Peter hugs her tightly in his arms.

She snorts, “I thought you said I look good in anything.”

“Well, yeah.” That’s just an objective truth without personal biases. “But I think _red_ is your color.”

Which is also just another objective, universal truth. Nothing to do with the fact that red also happens to be the color of his suit.

She giggles, “You and I have the same taste, then. Glad that I picked the right boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can yell at me in the comments or ask me anything on tumblr: [@kazkazoozoo](https://kazkazoozoo.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
